i'll be your eyes
by monkie16
Summary: Justin is blind and looking for a place to live.
1. Chapter 1

"Scruffy, is there somewhere we can eat?" Justin asked his dog. He felt Scruffy tug on the leash, leading him in a certain direction. He followed Scruffy, trusting his dog to take him somewhere they would like. He stopped when Scruffy halted his movements. He reached forwards till he could feel the bar to the door and pushing it open.

"Honey, you can't have a dog in here." Justin heard a woman say, obviously to him.

"I'm sorry, we'll leave. Could you open the door for me please, I can't see…" Justin murmured.

"Oh honey…you're blind. You and your dog just take a seat… I'm Debbie by the way." The woman said introducing herself.

"Hi Debbie, I'm Justin and this is Scruffy." Justin told her, motioning towards his dog. She led them to a table and Justin sat down taking off his sunglasses.

"What the hell happened to you?" Debbie screeched when she saw Justin's black eye.

"My dad gave me a going away present before kicking me out after he found out I was gay." Justin told her quietly.

"Well, what can I get you?" Debbie asked already feeling for the kid.

"Can I get a grilled cheese sandwich and some grape juice, and some water for Scruffy." Justin asked.

"Sure honey, coming right up." Debbie told him walking away. She glanced at him worried as she waited for his order.Brian had just walked into the Diner to meet the gang when he's eyes fell upon a gorgeous blonde sitting alone, a dog at his feet. Brian sauntered over to the blonde, fully intending to give him a welcoming to the lovely Pitts. When the blonde glanced up at him, he was shocked to see blank blue eyes. "You're blind…" Brian whispered, more to himself than anyone.

"Yes, I am." The blonde boy said hearing Brian's words. He seemed a little nervous as he introduced himself. "Um, I'm Justin and this is Scruffy…you are?"

"I'm Brian…Kinney." He added almost as an afterthought. He felt compelled to sit across from the boy, intrigued by the newcomer. "So, how did you get that black eye?" He was curious and felt a sudden need to _hurt _whoever had given it to Justin.

"My dad…right before he kicked me out…for being gay." Justin seemed rather sad, and Brian couldn't help but just want to…help him, really. "Brian, would you happen to know anywhere's I can stay? It's kind of hard for me to find places, and on such short notice… A hotel would suffice even."

"There's a loft for sale next to mine, you can live there." Justin shot him a wide grin, and Brian swore it got brighter in the Diner. "While it's getting furnished, you can stay with me." _Hold it, Kinney! Where the fuck did that come from?! _

"Really? That would be fantastic! Do you know how I can get a hold of the owner, I have to make sure I can get it." Justin groaned pitifully, that part of things was always the hardest.

"You're talking to him and I say, you get it." _WHAT?! You had some high offers for that place! _He mentally shut down the 'evil side' of himself, and just went along with what he felt was best.

"Oh, thank you so much, Brian!" Justin gushed.

Brian glanced around the Diner, noticing the odd stares he was getting from the patrons _and _his friends. "Let's go. We can figure out what kind of furniture you want and get you some clothes."

"My best friend Daphne can get my clothes from my parent's house, and the stuff I have at her place." Brian nodded realizing Justin probably had no idea what he just did and replied with a simple,

"Good."

Justin stood up carefully and reached for Scruffy's leash. He was unfamiliar with the surroundings and grabbed Brian's arm to steady him. Brian slipped out of his grip, and opted for wrapping his arm around his waist. Justin blushed lightly, a small, shy smile tugging at his lips.

Debbie watched them leave, silent fury in her eyes. "He better be careful with Sunshine." Were her whispered words, almost a silent threat, before she went back to serving customers.

Brian led Justin out of the Diner, and helped him into the passenger seat of his Jeep. "Come on up, Scruffy." He allowed the dog into the backseat, making sure he was secure back there, before hopping into the Jeep himself.

"Brian, when we get to your place, can I use your phone to call Daphne?"

"Sure baby," At this Brian's mind practically exploded with how…lesbian he was acting. He ignored it though, and reached for Justin's hand. "I don't mind." Brian barely thought about their clasped hands as he drove them to the loft.

When they reached the building, Brian went through the same procedure of helping Justin out of the vehicle. Scruffy jumped out of the side, at Justin's side in a second. Brian handed Scruffy's leash to Justin and they made their way into the building. He felt the need to vocalize their surroundings and where they were going. Justin seemed to like his efforts, and grinned at him as they rode the lift to his loft.

When they entered the loft, Brian sat Justin down on the couch. "Here's the phone." He passed him the cordless. Scruffy had already made himself at home and was busy exploring the loft.

Justin easily dialled the numbers, running his fingers over each button carefully as he did. Brian was pleasantly surprised. "How do you know which buttons to press?"

Justin smiled at him. "When I was younger, my mom had me run my fingers over the number pad until I memorized it. She always wanted me to be prepared, in case I needed to call someone."

_Thank God someone had some sense in that family. _"That's good. I'll get you a cell phone, if there's ever an emergency, you can call me at work."

Justin's attention was taken by whoever answered the phone. "Hey Daph," There was a pause, in which Daphne was obviously talking. "Don't worry, I'm fine… Listen, can you get my stuff from my parent's house and your place?" He nodded to himself as she talked. "Yeah, bring it to the Diner on Liberty Avenue." Justin smiled. "Thanks Daph, see you at six." He handed the phone back to Brian, who clicked the 'end' button.

"You know Brian, you don't have to get me a cell phone. You've done way too much already by just letting me stay here." Justin told him sounding shy.

"It's not just for you, baby. I need to know that you're okay when I'm not around. A cell phone will ensure that." Brian took Justin into his arms slowly. Feeling a sense of protection and care around the blonde.

"Okay Brian…but I'm buying it!" He demanded. "I have more than enough money."

"Fine, just so long as you have one." They sat in a comfortable silence; Justin relaxed in Brian's arms.

"Um…Brian, do you think you can show me around the loft? I need to be able to get around without breaking anything or hurting myself."

"Shit," Brian cursed. "Of course, how could I forget?" He helped him up, giving him a thorough tour of every bit of the loft. By the time they finally finished and were once again relaxing, the loft door banged open.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mikey what the fuck are you doing here?" Brian growled.

"Brian you were supposed to have breakfast with me and the guys, instead you're here with this slut," Michael whined as he glared at Justin.

Scruffy got in front of Justin and growled at Michael. Justin was starting to shake feeling the man's hate radiating from him.

"Mikey, Justin is not a slut and you came here uninvited and spewing insults at Justin so you can get the fuck out. I'll see you tonight at the family dinner, and if you're not nicer to Justin you better just stay the fuck away from us," Brian said.

"Brian you don't mean that," Michael continued whining. "We've been best friends since we were fourteen. You wouldn't just give that up for some freaky slut with a nice ass."

"Yes I do fucking mean it, and you're right I wouldn't give that up for that. However, Justin isn't a freak and he isn't a slut. You need to leave right fucking now," Brian ordered.

"But Brian…" Michael started.

"Get… The… Fuck… Out... Now!" Brian ordered, cutting Michael off

"Fine," Mikey said like a petulant child. "I'll see you later tonight at Ma's!" Michael stomped out of the loft and banged the door closed behind him.

"Bri I don't like him. Please keep him away from me," Justin said once he was sure Michael had left.

"Ok baby," Brian told him. "I will. Mikey is just a little jealous of you right now. Things will get better. I know you will like one another if you guys get to know each other."

"I don't think so Bran. I think he wants you for himself and he hates me for being here with you," Justin murmured as he snuggled closer into Brian. "I don't think things will get better between us."

"Ok baby, I'll keep him away from you. I won't let anything happen to you, but we're going to have to spend time with him because he is part of my family. I will have the locks changed here though so he can't get in. I won't let him or anyone else just barge into our home," Brian said as he rubbed circles soothingly on Justin's back.

"Thank you Bri," Justin said, laying his head on Brian's shoulder.

Brian picked up the phone off of the table and pushed two on the speed dial.

"Yes boss!" the woman answered on the other line.

"Cynthia I need you to call a locksmith. I want the locks to the loft changed, immediately," Brian barked into the phone. "I don't want it to take longer than an hour."

"Got it boss!" Cynthia said as Brian hung up the phone and set it back down on the table.

"Brian," Justin said.

"Yeah what is it?" Brian asked

"Tomorrow can you take me to go get a special computer?" Justin asked.

"Sure baby," Brian answered. He brushed his lips against Justin's but quickly pulled back and looked down onto Justin's face for a moment. He then crushed his mouth to Justin's, their tongues tangled together and Brian tightened his hold on Justin as he thrust his tongue into Justin's mouth taking control of the kiss.

After a few minutes, both of their bodies began to rut against each other. Brian pulled back and took off Justin's shirt. He then moved Justin down to the floor and got in between his legs. He starting to suck and nip at his throat marking the Blond as his own for everyone to see. "You're so fucking beautiful baby," Brian growled out.

Justin blushed from the praise and wiggled his hips. They both moaned when their erections rubbed together and Brian started to grind against him. They were both so lost in the other that neither of them heard the loft door open.

"Brian I need to talk to you," a woman screamed.

Brian pulled away from Justin, "What the fuck Lindsay? Learn to fucking knock," Brian snapped sitting up then picking Justin up and setting him on his lap.

Justin turned around so he was straddling Brian and buried his face in Brian's neck. He was very embarrassed and tired of dealing with all of Brian's screaming, interrupting friends.

"Brian I want to know if you've thought about my offer?" Lindsey said.

Brian ran his hands down Justin's back to his butt as he tried to calm down. His fingers skimmed over Justin's back pockets and he felt a piece of paper there.

Lindsay stood over them with her hands on her hips, "I'm waiting."

Brian pulled the piece of paper out opened it. He read the note then he looked at Lindsey. "I've thought about it Linds, and the answer is no. So, you have to find someone else to give you a kid," Brian told her

"But I don't want anyone else I want you to be the father," Lindsey cried out in anger.

"Linds you need to go now," Brian told her.

"Ok I'll leave. But can't you just think about it some more?" Lindsey asked in a huff. She then turned and walked out of the loft, closing the door before Brian could reply to her.

"Bri what did you get out of my pocket?" Justin asked.

"It was a note from your mom Justin. It says that some tests came back and that you can get pregnant!" Brian said.

"Really I can have kids?" Justin asked.

"Yeah baby that was what was in the note," Brian told him.

"Oh my god," Justin said. "I didn't think I'd be able to. This changes everything."

"Baby I want you to have my children and for us to be a family," Brian whispered into Justin's ear.

"Are you sure Brian?" Justin asked.

"I'm positive baby. I never say anything I don't mean," Brian said.

"I want that to Brian, but it will be a lot harder trying to raise a child with me being blind," Justin told him.

"I know baby but we'll figure it out. We'll see a doctor to see what your options are and if it won't be too dangerous for you to be pregnant, than we'll see what we can do. Lot's of blind people have children Justin. I want a family with you," Brian murmured.

Justin smiled, "Me too Brian." They started to kiss again but then something dawned on him. "Shit, what time is it?" Justin asked.

"It's 5:49." Brian answered, looking at the clock.

"Bri we have go to the diner to meet Daphne and get my things," Justin reminded him.

"Okay baby, I'll go get you one of my clean shirts." Brian said as he sat Justin on the couch cushion.

"Thanks," Justin said, smiling at Brian.

Brian kissed Justin's temple and then stood up and walked up the stairs to the bedroom. He opened up his closet, grabbed a black wife beater. He saw Scruffy was now asleep on the foot of his bed. He rolled his eyes at that and walked back downstairs and over to Justin. "Here baby," he said putting the shirt into Justin's hands. "I gave it to you the right way so you can just pull it on," Brian told him when he saw Justin looking for the tag.

"Thanks Bri," Justin said, standing up and pulling the shirt on. "Do I look okay?" Justin asked, cautiously doing a small turn in front of Brian.

"Fuck baby you're so fucking gorgeous," Brian whispered into Justin's ear as he rubbed his erection against Justin's ass.

Justin's cheeks turned crimson. "We should go," Justin, whimpered laying his head back against Brian.

"Alright baby, we'll finish this later," Brian grumbled as he pulled away from Justin and grabbed his keys. He took Justin's hand and led them out of the loft.

"Bri… wait, where is Scruffy?" Justin asked.

"He's asleep on our bed," Brian told him as he closed and locked the loft door and set the alarm. "I'll be your eyes," Brian told him and led Justin to the lift.

Once outside Brian led Justin to the passenger side of the jeep and helped him in. He then buckled the seatbelt, kissed the top of Justin's head before closing the door behind him.

He walked over to his side and quickly got in, started the car and sped off towards the diner.

Justin put his hand on Brian's thigh and Brian smiled, placing his hand over Justin's as he parked in front of the diner. Brian brought their hands up and kissed the top of Justin's hand, "We're here." Brian let go of Justin's hand and got out of the jeep, running around to Justin's side and helping him to get out. Brian wrapped an arm around Justin's waist and led him inside of the diner.

Brian's eyes scanned the diner.

"Justin," a young girl screamed coming towards them and threw herself into Justin's arms holding him tightly. Justin held her just as tightly then he let her go and she stepped back.

"Bri this is my best friend Daphne and Daph this is Brian," Justin introduced them.

"Hi Daphne it is nice to meet you." Brian said holding out his hand.

"You too Brian," Daphne replied giving Brian a hug. At first, this caused Brian to stiffen but then he hugged her back. Daphne pulled away to looked Brian over. Once satisfied she nodded and smiled at him and Brian felt himself relax knowing he got her approval.

"My car is right out the door so let's go put his stuff in your car and then we'll get something to eat," Daphne said.

"Ok lead the way," Brian told her and while rubbing Justin's side.

They walked to Daphne's car. She opened her trunk and grabbed out four big bags. Brian let go of Justin and grabbed some other bags, and walked to the jeep. Putting the bags in the back seat, they walked back over to Justin.

"Oh, and Jus I deleted all of your files off of my computer and saved them to a disk it's in one of the bags," Daphne told him.

"Thanks Daph you're the best," Justin told her as he leaned into Brian's embrace. "Ok let's go if we're done. I am hungry," Justin said.

"Ok Baby," Brian said as Daphne closed her trunk. They walked back inside the diner. Finding a booth, Justin and Brian sat on one side and Daphne sat on the other.

"Hey Kiki come take our order," Brian demanded

"Brian be nice," Justin said with a laugh.

"Why should I be nice?" Brian asked.

Justin shook his head and sighed.

"Alright I'll be a little nice baby," Brian said, not liking the look of disappointment on Justin's face and wanting to see his beautiful smile.

"What can I get you?" Kiki asked as she came up to their table.

"I'll have my usual," Brian said.

"I'll have a hamburger and curly fries with a strawberry milkshake please," Justin said.

"I'll have the same except with a chocolate milkshake," Daphne added her order.

"Coming right up," Kiki said, walking away to put in their orders.

"So where is Scruffy?" Daphne asked.

"At home asleep on Brian's bed," Justin answered.

Daphne smiled when she saw Brian's huge grin when Justin called his loft home.

"So what do you have in mind for your next book?" Daphne asked Justin.

"Book?" Brian asked.

"Yeah Justin is J Taylor didn't he tell you?" Daphne asked.

"No he failed to mention that piece of information." Brian told her.

"Oops, I gotta go to the restroom I'll be right back," Daphne said running towards the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Brian I was going to tell you when we got home, but Daph beat me to it are you mad?" Justin asked

"No, I'm not mad", Brian reassured him. "So how do you write?" Brian asked.

"The keyboard is in brail and the computer reads back to me what I type," Justin told him.

Brian leaned over and kissed Justin gently, "You're really amazing."

Daphne saw Brian kissing Justin and figured all was good with them so she walked back over to the booth. She sat down Just as Kiki brought their food.

"Enjoy" Kiki said, putting their orders in front of them before walked away.

Justin tentatively felt around for on his plate, when he knew what everything was and where everything was placed, he picked up his hamburger and took a bite and let out a moan at the delicious taste.

Brian felt his pants become unbearably tight in seconds.

"Try this Bri it's really good," Justin said after he swallowed his bite.

Brian grabbed Justin's wrists and brought the hamburger to his mouth to take a bite. "That is good," Brian, told him after he finished chewing.

Justin smiled and put his burger back on his plate and tentatively reached out for his milkshake. Brian moved it closer to Justin's hand and smiled when Justin grabbed it.

"Thanks Bri," Justin said.

"For what?" Brian asked.

"I heard the glass move on the table," Justin told him.

"I just wanted to help you," Brian explained.

"It's fine Brian. I appreciate that," Justin reassured him then he brought the straw to his mouth and took a drink.

Daphne just watched them both, happy that her friend had found someone to love him and take care of him when he needed it. "Listen Jus, I have to go; I have a paper to write," Daphne said standing up.

"Oh, ok bye Daph and thanks for the help," Justin said.

"Bye Jus," Daphne put her money on the table and then hugged Justin. "Bye Brian, it was nice to meet you," Daphne said and she walked out of the diner.

"I like her," Brian told Justin.

Justin kissed Brian's cheek. "I like you," he giggled.


End file.
